Birthday Blessings
by suspensegirl
Summary: One-shots dedicated to my GG bestie, Heather/MasochistandNarcissistFan on some of her lovely birthdays. Set in various points throughout the seasons and some future fics. CB
1. Eighteen: Angst

A/N: So…are S3 CB not the most adorable, fluffy human beings on the planet?! *in love with 3x01* That first episode was gorgeous, and they've grown up SO much over the summer, I just…*stutters* I feel like I can't even write pre-S3 CB…they're just so _different_. No worries though, I would not deprive you of my awesomeness. XD I will still write all those fics I intended to, I just need to get back into the swing of things. Heh.

*This little ficlet is dedicated to Heather (MasochistandNarcissistFan), because it's her BIRTHDAY TODAY!!! WOOT-WOOT! *cheers* *clears throat* Now…in the past she has told me of her love of angst, and inability to write fluff. *sighage* Personally, every story I read HAS to have a happy ending, or I'm just depressed indefinitely. As far as my lovely little friend goes…I am not sure which one she would love more, but if I cannot squeeze them both into a one-shot, there will be two little parts to this fic. I intend on this/these to be pretty short, but we all know my track record for length. XD Make sure to review! =D

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a long day.

Too long, for Chuck's taste.

It was stupid of him to think Blair Waldorf had any feelings for him, let alone love.

Scoff.

What did he even know of love? Nothing. It was the girl who was supposed to complain when the guy didn't show enough affection, the _girl_ who would be pleading for more than the physical 'blessings' that would be bestowed on thei relationship, the girl who—

Oh, who even _cares_? _He_ was the one bearing all those feelings. _Chuck Bass_, notorious womanizer of the Upper East Side, was sulking because all Blair Waldorf had wanted from him was physical attention, and after her despicable unfaithful boyfriend came crawling back to her, she didn't need _him_ anymore.

_Figures._

After all, it wasn't like _he_ had a heart.

Chuck Bass grumbled. He left that tortured staircase and fled for his suite. He packed up his things, determined Monaco would be as good a place as any, especially since it involved his father's business somehow, and decided he would call up Nate to come join him, after he proceeded in taking what he _thought_ was Blair Waldorf's virginity.

And as much as Chuck wanted to hate her, wanted to blame her for causing those villainous butterflies waging war in his stomach, wanted to wish she were never born (thought that was a stretch)…he couldn't.

All he could see was her beautiful smile in a mass of curls as she leaned down to kiss him. He heard her giggles when he called her, and those quite raunchy texts he would get from her, while she supposedly checking up on Nate's formal attire.

Sigh.

And then…he would see them kissing again. Their breathing so shallow and heated that it made him cringe just to be so near to it. Nate winked at him, confirming his victory in what he _thought_ would be nothing but brilliant in Chuck's eyes. He was wrong.

When the door shut behind them, the brown-haired, brown-eyed, now sorrowful boy nearly crumbled on those top steps.

He had been so convinced that he was going to find Blair, win her back, and do it without many obstacles…seeing as Nate had been pushed off the premises.

_Love is overrated._

_Butterflies too._

If things had gone differently though, if he had made it in time, if they had worked things out…well, maybe he would think differently.

"Where to, Mr. Bass?"

Suitcases locked away in the trunk. Door open for his own personal gateway to escape. Haunting newspaper photograph in front of him, always reminding him of his failure and now permanent heartbreak. He gave it back to his driver, looking up at him almost despicably, but neutral enough so he wouldn't notice. _Not that he cared._

"The airport."

_Nothing cures a broken heart like Christmas in Monaco._

_There are plenty of distractions._

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Okay, this was in the last few moments of 1x10 'Hi Society' if you didn't catch that. Just Chuck's thoughts on the whole situation. ;p Sorry it's so short, but I only have so much time to spare, and I want to get it out before the birthday is over! *gaspage* No worries though, I intend to follow this short couple pages with an additional chapter. A fluff chappie! =) Yes, I've discovered doing both is in everyone's best interest. XD


	2. Eighteen: Fluff

A/N: Here's my part 2!!! And don't you worry your little selves, this will be much fluffier. ;p Though probably not too long. XD Haha. The one time I don't write a lot…*shakes head at self* lol

Anyways, R & R!!! =D

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gulp.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous."

"I'm nervous," she whined.

"Don't be!"

She huffed and turned to her blonde best friend, glaring with her penetrating, deep brown eyes. "What do _you_ know about nerves? You've never been pregnant!"

She began to pace.

Serena sighed and sat down on the plush pink chair behind her. "I think your hormones are kicking in…" she put a few fingers to the bridge of her nose, trying to block out the sound of Blair's heavy breathing.

The brunette stopped. She glared, and stepped a few feet closer.

Serena shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"What are you saying?" she spoke low and dangerous, leaning forward on the arms of the chair. "That I'm moody?!?!" she exclaimed, backing away again and fuming.

She began to pace once more.

Serena covered her eyes with her previously used hand, and sighed. "No, of course not," she muttered sarcastically.

Luckily, Blair did not hear her, too consumed in the overwhelming worry that Chuck Bass was the father of her baby, and that he didn't know yet.

_What would he say?_

_They'd only been married a month!_

She whimpered, and Serena hardly was affected by it this time. The brunette had been this way for over an hour, after all.

"Serena," she cried out, lowering herself to the floor as she slowly made her way to the helpless blonde across the room.

"B…"

She sighed quietly.

"He's gonna love it. He's gonna love _you_ even _more_. You guys are going to make _great_ parents," she smiled softly, hoping it would encourage the same action in her best friend.

It did not.

Instead, Blair's eye widened and her lips parted in what looked like almost horror.

"Parents…" she whispered, her gaze lost on anything significant, fading into the emptiness of the room. She got up again and paced, slower this time, as if trying to understand the realization of everything that she should've known, but perhaps forgot to think about.

"Yeah B, that's what happens when you have babies," she continued on, unsure if she was being sarcastic or just plain frustrated. Her brows furrowed. "You become parents," she said slowly.

The brunette crumbled to the ground on the opposite side of the room. Serena sighed and walked to where Blair Bass had most recently deposited herself.

She gasped. "I don't think I can do this," she turned a worried face to the 'trying-to-be-patient' girl beside her.

Serena's eyes closed briefly. When she opened them, her best friend was still looking at her like her whole life had fallen apart and nothing could fix it. "B, listen to me."

She gulped, and tried to zero in on the gentle, perfect face before her.

"You love him. He loves you. You've been married for a month."

Blair rolled her eyes, and turned away momentarily.

"And that's not _just a month_, that's _for a month_," she emphasized.

She sighed. "It's not just that, Serena."

For the first time in the last hour and a half, the blonde was confused. "Well what then?" she prodded.

Gulp.

"His mom died giving birth to him…" she hesitated, and didn't need to see the "o" shaped form of Serena's lips to know she hadn't been expecting _that_.

"…I…I just feel like he would not be thrilled with the possibility of me dying, even if it _was_ to bring in _his_ child to the world."

"What about bringing my child into the world?"

The two girls lifted their heads quick enough to see Chuck Bass leaning against the door post, and smirking at them.

Blair gulped. "Uh…I didn't…I…_Serena_!" she turned to her in an obvious sign of help. Her eyes bulged.

The blonde chuckled nervously. "I…think I should go," she muttered, making for the pass between Chuck and the hallway.

"_Serena_!" Blair half-cried through muffled sounds.

"No, stay," Chuck insisted, cockily, as he blocked his sister from exiting the room. Serena sighed in resignation and returned to her spot beside Blair. The brunette refused to look at her now, but the blush heating her face as Chuck looked at her didn't exactly inspire confidence.

"Chuck…"

"Yes, dearest, is there something you'd like to share with your _loving_ husband?" he came to her, placing his arm along her shoulders and guiding her to a couch on the far side of the room.

She gulped. "I…am just surprised you're home so early." She smiled cheekily.

"Ooo," he shook his head at her like he had been burned. "That fake smile B, it hurts." He made a mock effort of being pained in his heart.

She fumed, and then sighed when all he returned with was amusement.

Serena sat quietly in the corner, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Fine. What did you hear?" she demanded, recovering from her vulnerability on command.

He smiled. "Everything."

She rolled her eyes. "Then, why are you giving me such a hard time about this?" she crossed her arms across her chest. _This was __**not**__ the way she wanted to inform Chuck Bass he was the father of her baby._

He cleared his throat, and pulled her closer to him. She was resistant by now, but she found it in herself to allow the tender action.

"I love you," he whispered, and she melted.

Serena rolled her eyes at the transaction, but said nothing.

The brunette turned to her husband and saw the quiet smirk extending along his face. She smiled softly, and bit her bottom lip ever so slightly in anticipation.

"We're gonna have a baby," she whispered in response to his endearment.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in to kiss him, but halted right before their lips collided. She _had_ to see his reaction, had to know that he was okay with this, that he _wasn't_ going to break down and their marriage _wouldn't_ end on account of his wounded memories.

His smile grew even further, going so far as to show some of his pearly white teeth. His eyes sparkled, and Serena decided that he had never looked more in love with his best friend than at that very moment.

She tucked that thought away in a safe compartment in her mind. She was sure Blair would be insistent that it wasn't true _sometime_ in the future.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

She squealed, and kissed him.

And kissed him.

And kissed him.

And kissed him.

"I love you," she moaned into him.

"I love you more," he grunted, pulling her closer to him, hiking his hand under and up her skirt.

She gasped.

Serena put a hand across her eyes, and rose from her seated position on the luxurious carpeting. "I…uh…I'll just find my way out!" she called to them, but they didn't hear her.

She made it to the hallway.

And down the stairs.

And out of the building.

And she could _still_ hear them.

_Damn windows._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Haha. Awww…now wasn't that cute? XD I hope you loved it! Please R & R! ;p


	3. Twenty One: Smuff

A/N: Decided to make this fic indefinite based on the fact that Heather keeps having birthdays. XD Here's for her 21st! Starts post-S5. C's birthday. =)

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

He woke up the next morning at 10 am with Blair's arm draped over his side, her bare breasts pressed against his back and a smooth, silky calf gripping his thigh from behind. He could smell her essence, the radiance that emanated from her skin and her breath teasing the back of his neck. Gently, he turned in her lightly clinging embrace so he was facing her. She moaned softly, but adjusted to the new position, bringing herself closer to him, and snuggling so her face was cushioned against the crook of his neck. Lazily, he set his arm around her waist, holding her close.

_God, he'd missed this._

He'd woken up every morning for the last week and wondered how it had finally happened, how she'd finally become his again. He was pissed at her initially, and rightly so, but there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't yearn for the moments like these, the ones they hadn't shared for over two years when they could just lay together in bed, skin touching skin, souls touching souls and be completely and utterly content. With them, sex was their trademark, but it wasn't a necessity for every time they found themselves in a bed.

_This…he could get used to this again. He could get used to this forever._

"Mm," she moaned, and sighed dreamily against his neck.

He felt shivers go up his spine. Then he felt himself start to harden when he felt her fingers start to crawl up his chest and over his shoulder.

"Oh my, Mr. Bass," she teased, spreading her hand across his back, his dick hardening the further down her hand traveled. "Looks like somebody's up."

He opened his eyes and stared down into hers, the heat he felt in his lower regions emanating very clearly from the depths of his hazel orbs.

"Somebody woke me up," he said roughly, realizing not so surprisingly that she'd put him under her spell again and he was completely intoxicated.

"Mm." She smiled against him and leaned close to kiss him. When she deepened the kiss she unknowingly squeezed his ass and he growled. Her fingers uncurled but then propped up so her nails glided over his skin until she'd reached his shoulder again.

His eyes were fire on her when she finally pulled away. His erection was almost stone against her stomach. She glanced down at it and smirked victoriously.

"Well-"

Before she could finish, he pushed her onto her back, so she gasped and then looked wide-eyed up at him when he was hovering over her.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered, when he held his position far longer than she thought was necessary.

"You're a tease," he said huskily.

She raised an eyebrow in sported amusement.

"You're Chuck Bass," she said matter-of-factly. Then she craned her neck so her lips came closer to his. His breathing became labored. "You _thrill_ in teases," she murmured against his jawline.

He groaned and kissed the side of her neck, feeling the chills that went through her.

"You're mine," he said, still maintaining his push-up position.

She turned her head towards him and cupped his face with her hands. "All yours," she promised.

And he kissed her, hard and hot and heavy. And they didn't leave the bed for the next four hours. This time hardly any sleeping involved.

…..

Showered fresh and ready to eat, Blair ordered in instead of suggesting a fancy restaurant in the area.

"We may not get to eating if we stay this close to the bed again," he reminded her, like he had the past few days when they'd attempted ordering in.

She smirked and pulled him in by the end of his long red tie.

He'd dressed. She'd told him to. And still all she had on was a creamy negligee that made his mouth water.

It wasn't fair, but since he suspected there was something else behind her strange maneuvering, he let it go.

"What have you ordered?" he asked, smiling down at her but then pulling away before she could kiss him. He started undoing his tie so he could unbutton his shirt again, but she jumped to her feet and stopped him before the tie was half over his head.

"No, stop!"

The tie got caught in his mouth. "W—y?" was muffled.

She giggled. "No sex." He frowned, his brows furrowed. "Not yet," she amended. "We have to eat first," she said, turning back around and walking to the small table beside the bed to fish something out of the drawer.

He managed to get the tie uncaught from his mouth and slipped it back around his neck, tightening it to where it'd been before. He watched the silk move over the luscious shape of her ass and his mouth watered. His knees nearly buckled.

"_Why_?" he asked again, this time more clearly except for some whining in his voice.

Blair smiled to herself. "We've been having sex all day," she told him defiantly, tossing a devilish look over her shoulder.

He tried to suppress a groan but it was useless. No matter how much he had her, it was never enough. Right in that moment he was very much willing to never eat again if it meant he could taste her skin and her juices for all of eternity.

"Your point?" he asked, trying and failing at sounding smooth and level-headed. Now that they were together, there was no point in trying to fool her. And he didn't want to, not really. He'd forgiven her and he didn't want her to doubt that. He needed her to know how madly, deeply, desperately in love with her he would always be.

She was about to turn around with the object she'd just pulled from the drawer when there was a knock at the door. Both turned to look in the direction of the solid mahogany guarding the entrance.

"I'll get it," he said when she was halfway there.

"No!" she insisted, gliding ahead of him and forcing his halt. "I ordered the food and I want it to be a surprise."

"I won't lift the lids," he said on a scoff. "It'll still be your surprise."

"No!" she said again when he tried to move past her once more. "You know the bellboy will have to confirm what was ordered. I. Don't. Want. You. To. Know," she emphasized carefully.

He stared her down for a solid minute before they were interrupted by another knock.

"Room service," the bellboy called out.

Blair dared Chuck to dissuade her with his eyes.

Finally, he resigned with a sigh. "Fine. You get it."

She smiled cheerily. "Coming!" she called out.

"But here." Chuck tossed the sheer garment across to her, a little irritated that it was not more thick and less see-through. "Put on a robe at least."

She smiled but obliged and went to the door and out into the hall to confirm the items without Chuck's knowledge. When she came back Chuck was shocked to see only one covered platter on the cart.

"Didn't you order for both of us?" he asked, confused.

"I did," she affirmed.

"But…"

"It all fit on one tray," she said simply.

He still looked confused but walked towards her, his gaze shifting away from the covered tray when she started to slip off the robe.

"_Bass_."

His eyes shifted to hers and off her silky smooth arms and the garment moving across her thighs. He looked at her innocently and then toward the sound of the lid of the tray being lifted from its placement.

His breath caught in his throat, and for a moment he actually thought he'd stopped breathing.

"I…" he swallowed. "I thought we were going to eat dinner – a meal – something substantial?"

Her brows furrowed in pure innocence as she took the can of whipped cream and sprayed across her arms and encircling her neck.

"Despite the fact that it's whipped," she said, spraying some into her mouth briefly and continuing after she'd swallowed, "it actually is pretty substantial if you eat enough of it."

He gulped.

"And the strawberries…"

She let her negligee slip off her form to the floor, some of the cream going with it.

"Can definitely make one full," she continued, slowly taking a bite of one, "especially when chocolate is involved," she said, taking hold of the large spoon in the bowl of liquid chocolate and dripping it all over her skin.

The floor would stain, and his clothes would be ruined, but his big brain was malfunctioning and his little brain had gone haywire.

"Don't you thi—"

He swallowed her whole before she was able to finish her "innocently" displayed question, some bits of the strawberry and the whipped cream moving from her mouth into his. The cart rocked back and forth with the force of his speed and the chocolate syrup dripped over their bodies as it sat tilted on the tray.

"You are one hell of a woman, Waldorf," he muttered.

She smiled against him, letting his take her right there on the floor.

"I have a confession to make," she murmured.

"What's that?" he asked, his mouth attached to her neck.

"I kinda wish I hadn't made you put your clothes on."

He growled and sat up, stripping himself as quickly as was possible. Then he returned to her, kissing her passionately, swallowing every desperate cry she had to give.

"_Chuck_."

"Sexy as_ hell_," he muttered.

"Is this a sufficient birthday present?" she asked, biting her lip to hold back the screams while she still could.

He lifted his head. "This was my birthday present?" he asked, confused.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't remember my loving boyfriend's birthday?" she asked innocently.

"I don't," he said with brutal honesty.

Momentarily her heated thoughts paused to give wind to the loving sympathy she'd always bestowed on him this day, and she saw the little lost boy in his eyes that carried the load of killing his mother on his small, fragile shoulders. And now that that was gone, he held the knowledge of how deeply his mother had betrayed him and now wanted nothing to do with him.

"You'll remember this one," she whispered.

She'd meant it softly, lovingly, and she had a feeling that somewhere deep down he'd known that, but his mind clearly went straight to the gutter because he attacked her lips again and started to penetrate into her.

"You'd better believe I will," he growled.

She screamed.

…

"What about dinner?" he asked, lazily stroking her bare, chocolate streamed back as they lay entangled on the floor.

She yawned. "I called ahead of time and asked them to bring it around eight o'clock. I figured that would give us enough time."

He smirked and lifted his head to look at her. "Really?" he asked dubiously. She lifted her own head to look at him. "What made you think I wouldn't want to go a few more rounds?"

"I told you," she began with her _this is obvious_ conclusion. "Whipped cream and strawberries with chocolate can be very filling."

His smile spread into a wide grin as she leaned down to kiss him softly.

"…if you only give them the chance," she murmured against his lips.

He was about to take her in again, kiss her until she'd lost all air supply and would surely faint, but she lifted herself off of him and sprung to her feet before he could catch her.

"Blair, where are you-"

"That reminds me," she said, ignoring his started question.

He raised his eyebrows when she turned around and started walking towards him again. She'd retrieved that thing from the drawer, that thing she'd meant to give him before room service arrived and that'd he'd been awfully curious about until Blair presented herself as sex silk dessert on a plate.

"Here," she said, holding the box out to him.

He looked at the box suspiciously, but took it finally when she urged him on. He sighed, expecting to find something he already had in a different pattern or color that she rather approved of, that would match something she wore no doubt – or maybe a clue to a sexy location for them to romp around.

There was _nothing_ like sex overseas. And they hadn't even done it in the limo yet.

But he should've known she wouldn't be predictable with this, just like she wasn't with everything else. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the item inside unveiled itself to him.

"Blair…is this…?" He looked up at her, shock and clear excitement starting to bubble out of him.

She nodded and then sat back down beside him.

"I know it's very 'high school' – literally. But I know you always wanted it…and you never got it. After everything that's happened, I needed something to be official with us."

He lifted his eyes to hers, wondering if she knew just what he had in mind for making it _official_ between them any day now.

"Blair…"

"And I needed it to be something _I_ contributed," she said insistently.

He smiled softly and she took the box from him, took the heart pin out of it, gently took his hand and laid it in the palm, closing both their fingers over it.

"I should have given you this from the beginning," she said softly, her eyes locked on his, a million words of love swimming in her eyes, just as they were swimming in his.

"Thank-you," he managed, his eyes starting to water, and he didn't know why. But the answer was staring him straight in the face even if he refused to acknowledge it. Ever since Blair had told Nate to keep the pin, ever since he'd seen it pinned haphazardly on Marcus's sleeve, he'd felt incredibly broken. Like it was supposed to be _his_, and it never was, and some part of him felt like that little trivial high school girlish promise pin meant _everything_. And the fact that he'd never gotten it meant he didn't measure up.

Of course, they'd been together, and so much had happened since the summer before their senior year that he'd gotten over it and realized he hadn't needed it, especially after how much Blair had fought for him. He didn't need a silly pin to confirm how real her feelings were for him, and that he measured up, that he mattered.

But the feelings came welling up in him again and it felt as if a dam had broken free and the waters were gushing out.

"I love you," he said so fiercely he was surprised he didn't shout it. The tears even came near to spilling out of his eyes.

She smiled softly and cupped his face in her hand.

"Maybe this is the reason I wanted you to get dressed," she said with a tease to her voice. "I don't know where in the world you're going to pin it if you're naked all the time."

He chuckled. "I'll think of something," he murmured and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you," she whispered breathily, coming up for air from the kisses quickly becoming passionate.

"Mmm," he moaned and pulled her back.

"Best birthday ever," he murmured before lying her back on the floor again and pounding into her until she'd flipped their positions and assaulted him before the _real_ food arrived.

This time Chuck answered the door – showered, redressed and with a shining heart pin on his sleeve.

…

A/N: Aww, I really like this! *giggle* Hope you enjoyed! Please review! =P


End file.
